The Incredible Shrinking Sonic
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sonic gets hit by a shrink ray and is reduced to the size of a fly. He has to survive rats, spiders, and once harmless objects to get back to regular size. Read to find out more.
1. The Shrink Ray

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the first chapter of a brand new story. This story is called The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the story, Sonic gets hit by a shrink ray Tails designed. He has to survive rats, spiders, and once harmless objects to get back to normal size. And before you say anything, I know I deleted Shapeshifter. I was looking at the next chapter when I thought I should dump it because I couldn't come up with anything good. So here's something to make up for that. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>"So, what is this," Sonic asked. "Well, it's a shrink ray I'm designing. It'll able to shrink anything or anyone to a microscopic level," Tails replied as he was working. "Well, I guess I should be careful with this, shouldn't I," Sonic said. "You definitely should. This is a piece of technology, not a toy," Tails replied. The shrink ray was nearly complete. All Tails needed was a few more components. "I should ask Rocket for some help with this," Tails said. "I don't think that'll be much help. Rocket just became the leader of the Babylon Rogues after all that trouble Jet put him through," Sonic replied. (flashback begins) "You are completely unworthy of being our leader, Jet," Wave said. "It was bad enough you impersonated me. You just had to mess around, didn't you? Well, now you won't be able to do that anymore," I said. "Storm, who do you think should be the new leader of the Babylon Rogues," Wave asked. "Well, I think Rocket should," Storm replied. "Wait, me? I can't be the leader," I said. "You can, too. I know you'll make a better leader than Jet ever was," Wave replied. "All right, if you say so," I said. (flashback ends) "You're right, Sonic. It won't be easy getting him here. But I'll have to at least try," Tails said before he left the room. "Hmm, I wonder if this thing really works," Sonic wondered. He felt around for a onoff switch when the shrink ray started to hum. "That definitely doesn't sound good," Sonic said. And he was right. The shrink ray fired directly at Sonic, but he ducked before it could hit him. Unfortunately, the beam reflected off a piece of metal, hit one of the walls, and hit Sonic, causing him to shrink to the size of a fly. "Uh-oh," Sonic simply said.


	2. Help from the Babylon Rogues

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the last chapter, Sonic was hit by the shrink ray Tails designed. In this chapter, Tails asks for my help to complete the shrink ray. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was just reading Witch and Wizard when someone started knocking on the door. "It's open," I said. Wave and Storm came into the room, causing me to close the book I was reading. "Wave, what's going on," I asked. "Tails needs to see you. Says he needs your help," she replied. "Yeah, and it sounds important, boss," Storm added. "Very well. Send him in," I said. Tails then entered the room. "Rocket, I guess being the leader of the Babylon Rogues has been good," Tails said. "It has. I was able to move everything from my apartment to here. I had to because of how high we are," I replied, looking out the window. Tails, Wave, and Storm walked over and looked out the window with me. "No wonder you moved everything," Tails said. "It's a really long way from the ground," Wave replied. "I couldn't keep going from one place to another, so I brought everything here," I explained. "Anyway, I need you for something," Tails requested. "Sure, name it," I replied. "Well, I was building a shrink ray and it was on the way to completion aside from a few components I need," Tails said. "I got it. You need the necessary parts for the ray, so you came to me because I had the resources," I said. "That's right," Tails replied. "I can help. But I need to know what parts you need. That way Wave can give them to you," I said. "Good thing I have the schematics with me," Tails said as he handed the blueprints for the shrink ray. "Interesting. Wave, think you have the hardware for this project," I asked as I handed Wave the blueprints. She got a good look to see if she had the necessary parts. "Yeah, I do. I'll get them right away," she replied before leaving. "There you go, Tails," I said. After a while, Wave came back with the parts for the shrink ray. "There you go. Hope we was helpful," Wave said. "Thanks. You definitely were helpful," Tails said before leaving. "I guess that's it," I said before I got back to my book. "So much for a role in this story," Storm said. "Let's go. Maybe in the next story we'll get lucky," Wave replied.<p> 


	3. Big Trouble, Little Sonic

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the last chapter, Tails asked for the parts necessary for finishing the shrink ray. In this chapter, Sonic has an encounter with a rat and almost gets stepped on. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I just have to get back to the shrink ray," Sonic said to himself. He then looked up and saw the shrink ray was a great height away. "Great. How do I get up there," Sonic asked himself. He then heard the door open. "It's Tails. Gotta hide," Sonic said before running into a nearby hole. "Okay. I should be safe," Sonic said. Unfortunately, he was wrong. A pair of red eyes opened up to look at Sonic. He turned around slowly and saw a rat. "Hey, there. Sorry about the unexpected visit," Sonic said. "Sonic, are you here? Sonic? Not here," Tails said. He walked over to the shrink ray and saw someone fiddled with it. "Must've been Sonic," Tails said before leaving.<p>

"Slowly. Slowly. There," I said before hitting the golf ball positioned on the tee. It went straight into the cup on the table. "Nice drive," Wave said. "Thanks. Jet definitely makes a better tee than a leader," I replied. "I hate cameos," Jet said with gritted teeth. "Quiet. You're the tee. Tees don't talk," I replied. Jet simply growled. "Hey, boss. Tails is here again. Says it's important," Storm said coming into the room. "Bring him in," I replied. Tails then came into the room. "Rocket, we have a problem," Tails said. "I know. Jet won't hold the tee still," I said. "No, not that. I think Sonic messed with the shrink ray and shrunk himself," Tails said, causing me to miscalculate the trajectory. "Watch it," Wave said. I then caught the golf ball as it came toward me. "That definitely sounds like a problem," I said. "It is. I need you, Wave, and Storm to come with me," Tails replied. "What about me," Jet asked. "Quiet. You only got one line in this story," I replied. "You're not going without me," Jet said. "Fine. Just don't touch anything," I replied. We all left to get to the bottom of things.

"Calm down. I know you're mad, but you don't need to take it out on me," Sonic said as the rat neared him. "Okay, that ain't working. Time for Plan B," Sonic said to himself. He then ran out of the hole and back into the workshop. "Okay, I'm away from that rat. I should be safe," Sonic said to himself. The door opened and Tails, Jet, Wave, Storm, and I came into the room. "I don't see anything," Wave said. "Be careful. He could be anywhere and any one of us could step on him," I said. I then took a few steps forward, unaware that Sonic was right by my shoe. "Rocket, down here. Rocket," Sonic called out to me. But he was too small, so his voice was nothing more than squeaking. He saw that my rocket boot was closing in on him. "No, no. Rocket, wait. Stop," Sonic said as my rocket boot came down on him.


	4. Sonic and the Spider

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the last chapter, Sonic had an encounter with a very upset rat and was then stepped on. Or so he thinks. In this chapter, Wave, Tails, and I start working on the incomplete shrink ray while Sonic has a run-in with a spider. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>"No, no. Rocket, wait. Stop," Sonic said before my Air Shoe came down on him. Luckily, Sonic was caught in one of the boosters in the sole of the shoe. "Dang, I seriously thought I was a goner," Sonic said as the shoe was lifted. "Man, where could Sonic be," I asked. "Who knows? Wherever he is, he's in major trouble," Wave replied. "You're right, Wave. I mean spiders may pose no threat to us. To Sonic, they are a problem," I said. "Great. I just have to steer clear on any spiders," Sonic said, listening in to what was being said. He then started to climb up my left Air Shoe and up my leg, causing me to shudder. "What is it," Wave asked. "Not sure. Felt like something climbing my leg," I replied. I then grabbed Sonic and looked around for a nearby spider web. "There you go," I said, obliviously putting Sonic on the spider web. "What happened," Tails asked. "Some insect tried to climb my leg, so I put it up there for the spider to get," I replied. "Okay. Now that's done, let's get to work on that shrink ray of yours," Wave said. "Right. That's a good idea, Wave," I replied, causing Wave to blush. <em>There he goes again. He is just so amazing,<em> Wave thought. "Okay, let me get the parts," Tails said. _Jeez, I gotta stop this. Sooner or later, I'll have to forget about Blaze if I start having feelings for Wave,_ I thought. "Mobius to Rocket, are you there," Tails said waving his hand in my face. "Sorry about that. I spaced out there," I replied. "Wave, are you there," Tails asked. "Sorry. I was miles away," Wave replied. On the spider web, Sonic was wrapped up in the silk of the web. He looked around as best he could and saw two flies awaiting the same fate as Sonic. "I really hope there's nobody here," Sonic said, still restrained by the silk. Suddenly, two legs came out and grabbed one of the flies. Those two legs would be the very last thing the fly would see. "Oh, boy. After that other fly, I'm next," Sonic said with a frightened tone of voice. The same two legs from before came out and snagged the second fly. "I'm next," Sonic whispered. "Okay, this part goes here and this one goes there," I said as I continued my work on the shrink ray. On the web, the spider was creeping up to Sonic, looking at him with all its eyes. "No, you can't eat me. I'm skin and bones," Sonic said. But the spider didn't care because the next moment the spider lunged at him.


	5. Sonic is Back

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the final chapter of The Incredible Shrinking Sonic. In the last chapter, Sonic had an run-in with a spider while Tails, Wave, and I started working on the shrink ray. In this chapter, we complete the shrink ray and reverse the effects it had on Sonic. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no," Sonic said as the spider lunged at him. But before it could, the shrink ray was finished and I aimed at the spider web in the exact spot Sonic was trapped. The section of the web Sonic was on fell apart and he landed hard on the ground. "Thanks, guys. Now, do you think you could get this silk off," Sonic asked. Wave, Tails, and Storm rushed over to Sonic and started pulling off the silk. I looked up to the spider web and saw the spider wasn't there anymore. "Uh, guys. I don't we're done yet," I said. "Why not," Wave asked. "Because of him," I replied, pointing at the spider that was currently growing. "Oh, boy," Sonic said. "How are we going to get out of this, boss," Storm asked. "I don't we can," I replied. The spider roared in our faces and messed up our fur and feathers. "Great. I really hope it doesn't remember me," Sonic said. The spider looked at all of us until its eyes locked onto Sonic. "I think it does remember you," I said. I then spied a saw with a cord nearby, so I grabbed it and aimed it at the spider. "Back, back. I warn you," I said. The spider simply stood there undaunted. "All right. You asked for it," I said, unaware of the cord being pulled of the outlet. I brought the saw down and immediately it stopped. I grabbed the cord, pulled it over, and saw it was unplugged. "Call it a draw," I said. The spider simply roared again and I ran for cover. "And that's our leader? Pathetic," Jet remarked. "Well, I don't see you doing anything to stop it," I replied. "Watch and learn, kid," Jet said. He then walked over to the spider. "Hey, think you're so tough, don't you? Well, I got news for you, spidey. You ain't so tough," Jet said. The spider roared once more. "Right. Now, if you will," Jet said before dropping to the floor. "Wow, I feel totally safe now," I said sarcastically. "Well, anyone else have a bright idea," I asked. "Chaos Spear," a voice said. A yellow spear then shot itself through the spider. The lifeless body of the giant spider dropped to the floor and Shadow was standing over it. "Guess you're glad to see me," Shadow said. "Definitely. That thing was about to bite our heads," I replied. "Then I guess now was a good time as any to make an appearance in this story," Shadow said before walking off. "Come on. I think we had enough excitement for one day," I said. Wave, Storm, Jet and I left to get to HQ. "What are you going to do with that now," Sonic asked, referring to the shrink ray. "I guess just leave it alone," Tails replied. "Good enough for me. I thought I was seriously going to get chomped by that spider," Sonic said, looking at the spider's lifeless body. "Yeah. You should count yourself lucky," Tails replied. Today, Sonic was hit with the shrink ray and became the Incredible Shrinking Sonic.<p> 


End file.
